Magical Journey
by LoVe Quo
Summary: A curse, a tragic frosty night, a complete slaughter, this was what marked the true beginning of life of Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanova. A moving story, romance and adventure - Narrative of the film


**Санкт****-****Петербург**** 1916**

(St. Petersburg 1916)

A curse, a tragic frosty night, a complete slaughter, this was what marked the true beginning of life of Grand Duchess Anastasia Nicolayevna. After releasing the hand of his beloved grandmother and have completed unconscious on the cold hard floor of the train station, she didn't remember anything of her life, her memories have gone as an ember.

Completely scared and lost, the princess walked around St. Petersburg for a long time, she recognized several places but could not remember what had happened to them. A stout old woman found her walking aimlessly and took her to an orphanage on the outskirts of the city; the little girl still scared and confused told the woman that she didn't remember anything about her life, even her name.

Behind her long hair you could see a trickle of blood, possibly due to strong blow she received. The woman looked at her wound and healed without much care, the girl complained constantly. ''So you don't have home, you don't remember anything uhm let's see you'll be Anya, yes that's good now go to the fourth room with the other girls'' The woman's voice was hoarse, it could even be confused with a man. The princess nodded and fled the place to find those which would be his roommate, all of eight years just like her.

For the rest of the morning she was still thinking but she could not remember who she was, who her family was. She couldn't help the tears that flowed. Determined to sleep at least an hour took a more comfortable position, but she felt that was something on her neck.

It was a gold necklace with a small medal that was inscribed the motto was ''Together in Paris'' A beautiful smile spread across her face ''So my family is in Paris'' She said in a whisper to avoid their partners listen. With a smile she fall asleep, thinking back to see his family sometime in the future.

On the other hand a little boy woke up lying on the cold floor of a room of the Palace, the blow that bastard gave him, had been left him unconscious for hours ''Damn'' the boy whispered. It rose slowly but stopped as she realized the box that the princess dropped on the floor.

He took it and admired it a bit, actually had no idea what it was but something would do. Even with dizziness began walking the halls of the Palace, everything was a mess. There were bodies of the servants who were there that night, Dimitri could not help to vomit looking at that slaughter, but was responsible for raising each of the bodies and bury them in the gardens of the place.

Many times the people told him that real men did not cry but he could not help it, he felt great sadness at the loss of their colleagues. He assumed that the bodies of the Tsar and his family were in the hands of the Imperial Army but still prayed for them a little.

After completing his work reminded the princess ''Will there escaped?'' He wished that she had done it, was a very pretty girl did not deserve to die like that.

The whole morning he was cleaning the palace, had no place to go then the safest thing was to stay there. About to go to the kitchen she heard a plaintive wail from inside a fat man with a beard typical Russian. ''Who are you?'' the boy asked as he helped him to stand up. ''A better question is who are you boy?'' The man continued with a particular tone in his voice.

Dimitri looked serious; something told him that he should not have confidence on that guy. ''I'll tell you if you tell me'' The man chuckled. ''I see you're clever; my name is Vladimir member of the Royal Court'' This last was said quite proud.

''Which incidentally does not exist'' Dimitri repeated in a mocking tone. Vladimir's eyes change from proudly to angry. ''Are you going to say me your name or not, dwarf?'' Dimitri exploded.

''Look fat should be grateful that you continue with life after the attack last night and my name is Dimitri, and I'm not a dwarf!'' Vladimir was amazed at such comment. Both sighed. It really was a miracle to continue living, after a few minutes looking contemptuously they decided to get along well at least to find a place to stay together.

The days passed quickly, the economy of St. Petersburg (and all Russia) was waning more and more. Many were sorry for the attack although most were supporting the new government; work routines were extremely oppressive, and then rumors began to take its place in the mouth of everyone.

''Dimitri did you hear what people say?'' Vladimir quickly managed to get to the apartment, where Dimitri had asked for a space ''I don't care'' Replied the boy who was playing with the box that the princess was carrying that day.

''Many people say that one of the Tsar's daughters escaped!'' The boy could not help smiling. ''I'm sure that they refer to that naughty of Anastasia, Vlad quiet this rumor will not last long'' He really wanted it to be true, that the girl had managed to escape and in that moment she making a new life with her grandmother.

**Санкт****-****Петербург**** 1926**

(St. Petersburg 1926)

With skillful movements the young man made than eating an apple is more fun. St. Petersburg was in an economic depression quite strong, honest work did not leave much to live. ''Who needs to be honest?'' For a long time he had found the perfect business that would make him and his best friend, much richer than the royal family (obviously when they were alive) The boy chuckled as he left a ruined building that had been his home the last ten years, the street was a complete disaster; people did not stop gossiping about the same.

_St. Petersburg is gloomy!_ _St. Petersburg is bleak!_ _My underwear got frozen standing here all week!_ _Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_ _Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

_Hey!_

_Have you heard? there's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard? What they're saying on the street?_ _Although the Czar did not survive, one daughter maybe still alive!_

_The Princess Anastasia!_

_But please do not repeat, it's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack! It's a rumor, that's part of our history._ _They say her royal grandmamma; will pay a royal sum._

_To someone who can bring the princess back!_

Meanwhile, a fat man ran among the people, the young man watched him from a pillar. ''Vlad'' With whistles the young man called his friend. ''Dimitri! I got my part done'' They walked inside the place with smiles on their faces. There, the vendors who had previously looted the palace began to launch their well-known offerings.

_A ruble for this painting! It's Romanov, I swear!_

_Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrade, buy the pair!_

_I got this from the palace it's lined with real fur!_

So many things that both men knew years ago that did not even have the right to touch them, now they were offering in a market either. 

_It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her!_

Once out of the place and with the new fabric in hand, Vladimir and Dimitri climbed up the stairs that led to their place. ''Well Dimitri, I got us the theater'' The man explained cheerfully ''Everything's going according to the plan, all we need is the girl! Just think Vlad no more forging papers, no more stolen goods; we'll have three tickets out of here, one for you, one for me and one for Anastasia!'' Dimitri's excitement was not very easy to conceal.

_It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery! It's the Princess Anastasia who will help us fly! You and I friend will go down in history! We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say; dress her up and take her to Paris! Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmamma will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich!_

_We'll be rich!_ _We'll be out!_ _We'll be out!_

_And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!_

With great joy, the both men left the place with their bags ready to carry out its elaborate plan.

_SSH! Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg! Have you heard? What they're saying on the street?_ _Hey! Hey! Hey!_ _Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg! Have you heard? Though it's not what you suppose_, _a fascinating mystery! _

Dimitri and Vladimir went on a truck; the crowd continued gossiping what had emerged ten years ago.

_The biggest con in history!_  
><em><br>The Princess Anastasia, alive or dead … _

Even the servants and people from the heights, literally, commented the same thing.

_Who knows?_


End file.
